The Lonely Queen
by Queendom of No Smiles
Summary: A lonely girl catches the eye of Hyoutei's Captain. AtobeXOC. ONESHOT.


_Don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_

_Only my OC present._

_This is my first try with an OC. I hope she is not a mary-sue. And if she is I would like some tips of how not to make mary-sue OC. Hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_Title: Lonely Queen_

_Pair: Atobe Keigo and White Blanca (OC)_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Warning: some smut scenes.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Once again I enter this cold place called home." Blanca bitterly thought as she entered the huge mansion that she lived on. It was a dead place. No one worked here, it was only her. She sigh and dropped her school bag on the near by couch.

At school she was fairly polite and fronted to look happy when in reality she felt miserable and had no faith in herself.

All the girls admired her for keeping the top grades and polite attitude.

It was a stereo type on their behalf, she just did what everyone else does in school.

Studying was all she could do to get herself distracted from feeling the hollow inside of her. It was not her fault she stood out like a sore thumb by keeping her top grades.

Yet many wondered why she always spent her lunchtime alone under the Sakura tree.

The reason, for as young and naïve that she may look to an adult. She experienced betrayal from her ex lover. Which led to her selfish attitude if she wasn't such a spoil brat demanding that her family returned to Japan in the first flight … they might still be alive.

For that reason alone she decided to distant her self from people.

Her only salvation up to this point was taking all her feeling out playing tennis. By herself of course, no one in the tennis courts paid attention to her and played to her hearts content in the abandon court that no one used.

A guy made the mistake on taking it easy on her. That did not end beautiful at all. That aside, she felt normal in the tennis courts no one bothering her.

She entered her room and sat on the arm stretched sofa.

Thinking.

That was all she could do. Sit and think of how her life was so cruel.

_Life was stolen_

_I will never open my heart to love again_

_My family is gone_

…_It was my fault_

_Their gone…forever…._

_Will I smile again and leave this darkness?_

She was a walking dead doll living in the world.

Here in this cold mansion she could let her emotion set free as tear piled up her eyes fogging her eyesight. Drunken up in loneliness she cried her self to sleep.

Because she knew that no one cared about her.

No one would save her from herself.

_Help me!_

Hugging herself she yelled it a bit louder whimpering. "Help me"

White Blanca somehow wanted to feel like alive again.

* * *

Someone had suspected something behind her isolated zone.

He tried so many times see through her. But could not reach far since he felt walls surround her like a fortress.

This upset the king diva.

Atobe Keigo.

It was like she was the only one he could not read like an open book.

This amazed him to the fullest.

The king set his eyes on the girl who he had nicknamed the "lonely queen".

He took notice that beside her polite attitude she did not let any girl push her around like if she was a minion. It was vice versa actually like a queen if she asked for a favor and bunch of people would be already in line waiting for the order. Never once taking advantage of their willingness not even to accompany her around the school.

What caught his eyes the most was that her eyes seem.

…..Lifeless.

He had a goal set and he was going to make sure that he would find the reason behind those sad eyes.

* * *

The next day

Atobe found the "lonely queen" as he dubbed her under the Sakura tree reading a book. It was study hall time. He observed from the top building of the student counsel room.

He narrowed his eyes as a bunch of guys crowded behind the bushes to take a picture of her relaxed posture.

"Oi, Atobe I see you and some other lads have spotted the lovely maiden of our school." a kansai accent came in to his left side.

"~Arn, no one is more beautiful then Ore-sama. I thought that was already recorded in your mind." Atobe answered.

In which many girls that were in the room present nodded as they expected too.

Oshitari only gave a smirked looking down at the girl with lilac hair and emerald eyes that seemed empty. Being the tensai that he was, he also caught on the look White Blanca gave when she was alone. Then he proceeded on leaving his captain in his thought.

Atobe had to be cautions of not pointing more attention to

White Blanca

that was outshining him.

The popular poll was kind of bothering him since he made sure that Hyoutei followed his every move, word, etc. and yet instead of feeling enraged and sending his devoted fan girl club to eliminate her he wanted to test her.

To be able to read her.

To see if she really was worth the talk that was spreading round besides his name of course.

If she wasn't he could easily crush her and be off his way without a regret.

He would see to that task personally.

But for the mean time he had to fulfill his duties as student counsel president and bark orders at his loyal followers to make their school a more prosperous school.

* * *

"ACK, IS ATOBE-SAMA!" many girls squealed in delight as the mentioned tennis captain walked down the hall to the next class.

Blanca who was walking the opposite direction rolled her eyes, *_Augh, cant I at least pass one hallway without hearing his damm name being called out_.* she thought annoyed.

She rarely stumbled into Atobe since he was always the center of the crowd.

While she was just the opposite she loved to avoid crowds as much as possible.

People in the hallway would also salute her as she walked down the halls herself which she acknowledged with her "fake smile" and a nod.

School passed by like any other day.

Blanca was asked by Sakaki-sensei to drop a bunch of music folders to his office in which she had to for a bit extra credit since she was falling music class. A concern that made the Sakaki not ignore since she always did so well.

She finally reach the room and dropped the files on the desk.

She was on her way out when she heard beautiful melody being played. She stopped to listen a bit more. Putting her ears attentive to the location of where the music was held at. In less then a minute she was in the same room of the melody. Her eyes closed to feel such music enter her.

Then it stopped.

Opening her eyes she looked straight ahead to gaze at a pair of strong dark blue eyes.

That only belonged to one rich diva boy in this school.

"``~Arn.. I see you like me playing White-hime." Atobe said eying his catch of the day.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. _Where was he heading with this small talk._

"Well not many know how to play well composed songs." was all she said before turning around to leave.

Atobe wanted to her to stay a bit longer to get a clue, "Would White-hime would like to hear anoth…"

He was cut short, "_Hime_? It's White -san. Don't confuse me, I'm not one of your fans, Atobe-san."

Atobe raised an eyebrow forming a smirk,

She was quite interesting indeed.

"As you wish. White -_san_." voiced it seductively. Smirking down at her petite form.

Emerald eyes took one last glance at the king of Hyoutei. Which seem to be a mistake of her part because of what Atobe was able to get of her vibe.

Loneliness.

The smell of loneliness followed her as she walked out of the music room.

He frowned on his new discovery.

He was in deep thought when someone opened the door.

It was Ohtori and Shishido.

"Hey Atobe -boucho. We saw White -san leave from this direction." Ohtori said.

"Thought it seem that one was outside waiting for her to pick her up like the rest of the kids." Shishido wondered.

This got Atobe's attention, " ~Arn. No one picked her up?"

* * *

Atobe ordered his driver to go directly to where White Blanca lived. As his driver followed the directions to the White residence Atobe was making some important calls. Finally his driver stopped his eye's scanned the whole mansion it looked abandon.

"Keigo-sama is this the right address?"

Atobe scanned the entire mansion twice for a sign of life. Then he spotted it on the second floor to the right.

"I'll call you when im ready to pick me up." was all Atobe said as he walked out his limousine.

Atobe was suspicious of why the other rooms seem empty. No one suspected a student from Hyoutei leaving in this conditions.

He knocked on the door, Atobe was sure he could hear the noise echo through the entire mansion like if his hand was a ringing tone.

He heard clicking sounds coming down what seemed stairs.

"Who could it be knocking at my door at a time like these." Blanca pondered. She was not expecting no one.

She made a halt before she got to the door, what if it was a robber. She went to the nearest window to take a peak.

She gasped at the tall figure of the Hyoutei tennis captain standing in front of the door impatiently. Blanca could not help herself from giving a slight chuckle at his expression. He looked annoyed just standing there for someone mainly her to open the door.

She left the window to finally to greet her visitor.

The door opened and Atobe looked down to see the "lonely queen" looking up at him with one of her eyebrows raise up. He scanned her petite figure was covered in a short baby blue sun dress and a pair of sandal heels.

"Yes, can I help you in something Atobe-san?" Blanca asked in a playful way yet demanding if that's even possible.

"Arn~ White-san why didn't your guest answer the door?" Even though he already knew the answer.

Blanca took a step back, Shit! of course he will suspect something. The house looked abandon. Her brain scanned for an excuse.

"Oh, that. Don't worry Atobe-san their all in vacation. Im not like the rest of the Hyoutei people wanting servants to do them their every whim that come to their mind.

Atobe narrowed his eyes at her last statement. She was lying. He was not bossy he order because that's what their servants were paid to do.

Atobe-san, I'm sorry I cannot attend you like a guest, but if you want I can invite you to a cup of tea in a nearby coffee shop. My treat." Blanca offered trying to change the subject.

"White-san, Ore-sama is afraid that's not the reason why ore-sama is here. I investigated you before coming here and found something very shocking. So the whole story of your servants on vacation is a alibi. You fired them two years ago."

Blanca eyes widen in shock, "How dare you invade my personal life Atobe." she snarled at him leaving the proper horrific out. "But I guess that's all you can do, you cant judge me. You don't know my side of the story Atobe. And I don't need no one in that matter."

Atobe was taken back from her outburst, "White, you cant live in this place. What if a group of thieves break in and do horrible things to you."

"I don't care about myself anymore Atobe. I will not have you enter my life and change it as you please. Your nothing of mine."

Blanca was about to slam the door when Atobe hand stoped the door with his hand and pushed himself inside. She stared at him as he got a hold of her frail body and pushed her gently on the wall.

Blanca looked into his dark blue eyes characterized with will, power and beauty. She drooped her gaze but not for to long because she was starring at those same eyes when he lifted her chin.

"Just leave me alone, Atobe."

"I won't"

"Why? Everyone else does. So what's stopping you to do the same."

"Loneliness. Aren't you fed up with it, my lonely queen?"

"lonely queen? You been hanging around Oshitari-san to much."

"Is the impression I get when I saw you for the first time. Now don't changed the subject."

Blanca turned her face sideways since Atobe was hunching slightly so that their faces were to close. She never felt so intimidated before. Not by the closeness. But by his sharp gaze they were so strong like they wanted to break through her. She closed her eyes.

The last thing she wanted was Atobe to see right through her because if he did. She will be left with nothing. The little strength she had built up until now will be gone and she feared that she would broken for eternity.

"LOOK AT ME!" Atobe said firmly

"NO!"

Atobe paused and he started again in a more calmer tone.

"Its not your fault, your family and that ex lover. All those events that happened back then their not your fault."

_Not my fault!_ Her green eyes slowly opened up but keep them anywhere but Atobes piercing gaze.

"But I….. was selfish. I been alone all along they left me because of their work and when I demanded for a bit of attention they ….died. My ex claimed he cared for me then he left me."

"He used you until he broke you apart White- san and your parents never cared for you that's the reason they left you in Japan while they traveled around the world."

Blanca's knees gave up on her the only thing keeping her up was that Atobe's body was pinned against her in the wall.

"I ….. im done. I have nothing. Atobe. I don't know what to do."

Atobe took her image in. She was weak but to hold strong up until now only took a strong will person. Faking everything was fine in her life when it was not. Even now when he feels he can read her, her will would not let him enter. And yes, she looked broken, a whole different girl he has not seen in school.

Atobe for the first time felt like protecting someone. Her. This queen was not going to be alone anymore. Atobe lowered his lips and crashed them against her. He wanted to feel her warmth. To wash the pain away.

Tears fell down Blanca's eyes as she kissed him back with longing as Atobe kissed back but with passion. The same type of passion that he used when he played in tennis but different.

They pulled away in need for air, "Blanca I can't leave you here."

"Keigo do you really cared about me."

Atobe looked down at her. What type of stupid question was that. If he, Ore-sama did not care for her, he would not even bother coming all the way here. But Atobe guess it was his right to free his lonely queen at last. By letting her hear those words she been waiting all this time.

His silence was killing Blanca. What if he played her.

"Of course Ore-sama cares for you, Blanca. Your king has come at last to take you away from the monster of loneliness." He joked on the last part.

She lean on his chest. Somehow I felt so right being in his embrace. Her hand found his as they intermingled fingers.

"Your mine. And I don't abandon things that belong to me."

"Im not yours Keigo. I belong only to myself."

Atobe gave a slight smirk.

"You know I could change that in a few days."

Blanca gave a slight giggle.

Then Atobe tugged her hand forward. "Let's go."

"Keigo I can't live with you."

"Yes you will. My family has known yours for a while back then. Besides your going to be Ore-sama girlfriend."

"No, I'm not you annoy me. How can I date someone that easily irritates me?"

"You know that kiss not to long ago. Told me a different story."

She really did not know what to say back. He was so stubborn. Blanca finally came to a conclusion.

"Okay, I accept. You can be my boyfriend."

Atobe smirked."Ore-sama would have made you his girlfriend regardless of your consent."

Blanca shook her head at his cocky attitude. Then she touch her lips and up at his. There shared kiss somehow was very addicting to her. It was like a drug that she swore she would never take yet found her lips against his all over again.

Atobe paused as he held her in his arms gently and whispered into her ear, "Don't be afraid Blanca. I will show you what love truly is."

She smiled.

At last a warm smile that came out of her.

Atobe pulled back slightly leaning down slowly to kiss her but this time for her to follow as she leaned up against him as both closed their eyes to feel each other lips.

He trail light kisses down her cheek bone until he buried himself to her neck in where he marked her as his and to hear the most beautiful sound beside the beautiful melody he played that directed her to him that same day.

Her sweet moan caused by Ore-sama of course.

And hopefully, in the distant future both could be more than just sweetheart lovers and rule a kingdom together as King and Queen.

FIN

* * *

OC name meaning

Last Name: White as in the color white

First Name: Blanca also means white but in Spanish.


End file.
